Curt's Death
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: My version of the events of December 7, 1941. Some scenes are similar to "Day Of Infamy" while others aren't. Hope you like it. Winter 1941.
1. Chapter 1

_In the winter of 1941, the war in Europe brought turmoil. However, since it was over there, it seemed far off to many people in the U.S. yet. However, no one expected the tragedy that Sunday morning in early December would bring. It was the tragedy that would bring the war home._

 **December 7, 1941**

Jason walked up onto the front porch and sat in a chair next to his brothers.

"The snow looks so pretty." Ben smiled.

"Yeah but not for long." Jason chuckled.

"What do you mean by that, Jase?" Jim Bob asked.

"We're supposed to have another 4-5 inches by the end of the week." Jason replied.

"And so it begins…" Ben sighed.

"The never-ending season of winter." Jim Bob added.

"So long grass. See you in March." Jason said. Then he laughed.

Upstairs, the girls were complaining about the weather as well.

"Winter has to be the worst season." Elizabeth said. "I have to wear these wool socks that make my feet sweat. Then I have my dress on. Then I have my jacket, hat, and gloves. And I'm still cold besides my feet!"

Erin laughed. "Oh I know, Elizabeth. But at least you only have to wear wool socks. I have to wear pantyhose that have a run in them. And they're thin so they're really cold this time of the year. But I actually really like December. I love Christmas and New Years'. I just wish we could skip from January 2nd to… oh maybe March 15th or 16th."

Joy smiled.

Mary Ellen strolled into her younger sisters' room. "What a beautiful morning, sisters. Are you lovely ladies ready for church?"

"We will be in about 5 or 10 minutes." Erin said.

Mary Ellen smiled and nodded. She walked down the hall singing, "You must remember this, a kiss is just a kiss…"

"What's got her in such a good mood?" Elizabeth asked.

"Christmas?" Joy suggested.

"Maybe, but you also have to remember that woman is going to Hawaii to see her husband Tuesday. Not only will she get to see the love of her life, she'll also get ou here just in time to miss the big dumping of snow we're gonna get." Erin smiled.

"MORE snow?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Erin nodded.

The girls grabbed their jackets and gloves.

"Hurry up, April." Elizabeth said, following her sisters out of their room.

"Are we gonna pick up John-Boy and Jenny?" Joy asked as the girls went down the stairs.

"I think so." Erin replied.

John-Boy and Jenny had been married for six and a half years. Together, they had four children: 5-year old Jen, 3-year old John, nearly 2-year old Isaac, and 1-year old Andrew. And just three weeks ago, John-Boy and Jenny found out that they were expecting baby five in May.

As for Mary Ellen, she and Curt had just celebrated their second anniversary in October. Their son John Curtis had turned a year old in late July. Currently, Mary Ellen was six months pregnant with their second child, due in late February or early March.

The three younger Walton girls sat down at the breakfast table.

"Where's Mary Ellen?" John asked.

"I'll go check on her." Erin said.

Erin went upstairs into John-Boy's old room, currently occupied by her sister.

"Mary Ellen!" Erin gasped. "Are you all right?"

Mary Ellen sat on the bed with her hand on her stomach. She turned to her younger sister. She forced a smile. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Erin replied gently.

"Oh, it's just that this little one is tough. He or she can sure kick."

After a minute or so, the kicks stopped.

"Whew!" Mary Ellen sighed. "Baby Willard is a tough one."

Erin smiled.

"Oh Erin, I'm so excited for Tuesday!"

"I know you are." Erin smiled.

"I'll finally be able to see Curt!" Mary Ellen beamed. "It's been so long. I really have missed him."

Erin nodded.

"It just hurts so much sometimes." Mary Ellen whispered, a lump in her throat.

Erin noticed her sisters' quivering lip and shiny eyes. Erin squeezed Mary Ellen's hand. She could only imagine how hard it was for her big sister.

"It just hurts to be so far away." Mary Ellen whispered, as a tear slowly ran down her right cheek.

"I'm sorry Mary Ellen." Erin whispered.

"Darn pregnancy emotions." Mary Ellen replied. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cry."

"Don't be sorry." Erin smiled. "You've been a shoulder for me to cry on many times."

"I have a pretty special sister, don't I?" Mary Ellen smiled.

"I know I do." Erin replied.

"I love you Erin." Mary Ellen smiled.

"I love you Mary Ellen." Erin replied.

The sisters hugged.

"Well, Daddy was looking for you at the breakfast table."

"Tell him I'll be down shortly."

"I will." Erin replied.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to church, John picked up John-Boy, Jenny, and their children.

"Sit up front Jenny," John said.

"Oh I don't want Grandma to have to sit in the back." Jenny replied.

"There's room, Honey." John replied. "Olivia and Mary Ellen walked to church this morning."

"Okay." Jenny got in the cab.

John-Boy and his children got in the back.

After church, everyone went to John and Olivia's for Sunday dinner. After everyone had eaten, they were off to their respective activities. John-Boy and Jenny were headed home with their kids. Jason was off to a recital. Mary Ellen would finish packing. Erin, Elizabeth, and Joy were going to a movie. Ben had a date with his fiancée, Cindy. Jim Bob was going to a fire drill at Ike and Corabeth's. John and Olivia were going to find a Christmas tree. And Esther was going to relax at home.

By the middle of the afternoon, everyone got the news of the attack on Pearl Harbor. They all returned home from their respective activities.

"Is there anything I can do?" Cindy asked.

"Just having you here is a comfort, Cindy." Olivia smiled sadly.

Cindy sat beside Ben.

"Where's Mary Ellen?" Erin asked.

"Upstairs." John said quietly.

Erin nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. Elizabeth squeezed Erin's hand.

Upstairs, Mary Ellen cradled her son. When he fell asleep, she put him in his crib. She then sat on her bed. She began to rub her stomach.

"Your daddy's gonna be okay." She said. "Your daddy's gonna be okay."

"Your daddy's gonna be okay!" Then her face contorted and she began to sob.

Mary Ellen cried so hard that she felt completely exhausted. In about ten minutes, she fell asleep.

A couple hours later, she woke up and came downstairs to help the family put up the Christmas tree.

Before going to bed that night, everyone got in a circle, held hands, and prayed for Curt.

"Please God, bring him home." Mary Ellen prayed.


	3. Chapter 3

**December 8, 1941**

After lunch, Mary Ellen wanted to go to the clinic in Charlottesville. It was the clinic where she and Curt worked. Without Curt there, the clinic had shut down and Mary Ellen began working as a nurse on the mountain. She made rounds once or twice a week to check on everyone in the surrounding area.

Mary Ellen thought she may find some comfort in going to the clinic. She asked Erin to come with her.

"Yes, I will definitely come with you." Erin replied.

"Maybe you could babysit your nephew while I'm inside."

"Sure, I'd love to." Erin said.

Once at the clinic, Mary Ellen looked through some pictures that Curt had in his desk. She found two of her and him together. Then she found three more pictures, these ones were of John Curtis. On his desk, Mary Ellen found a framed picture. It was a family picture of herself, Curt, and John Curtis.

"Thanks for coming with me Erin." Mary Ellen said. "I feel better."

That afternoon, everyone gathered in the living room around the radio to listen to the president speak. Just before the president came on the air, the doorbell rang.

Olivia answered the door.

"Cindy, come in." Olivia smiled.

"I'm not late am I?"

"You're right on time, Honey." Olivia replied.

Everyone was there, including Cindy, John-Boy, Jenny, and their children. Jim Bob was the only person missing. He had to go to Richmond.

After the president spoke, no one said a word. No one needed to. They all knew that everyone was thinking of Curt and silently praying for him.

About half an hour after John turned the radio off, Jim Bob came home.

"Mary Ellen, Jeb gave me a telegram for you." Jim Bob spoke quietly.

Everyone froze. Their hearts jumped into their throats. What was in the telegram?

"I knew what was in it, Jeb told me." Jim Bob continued.

"I wanna hear what it says, Jim Bob." Mary Ellen whispered.

A lump rose into Jim Bob's throat. He wanted to start crying right then and there but he knew that he had to be strong for his sister and share the news with her. He swallowed hard.

"Curt was killed taking care of the wounded." Jim Bob said. "They said he was performing heroic duty."

Mary Ellen nodded. She seemed in shock.

Erin gave Jim Bob a hug.

John and Olivia came to Mary Ellen. Then the tears came. Tears rolled down Mary Ellen's cheeks, covering her face. The tears were silent with no sobs or sniffles. But everyone could only imagine how much Mary Ellen was hurting inside.

Mary Ellen caught sight of her grandmother. Esther sadly smiled. Mary Ellen returned the smile. Mary Ellen's grandfather died earlier that year, in March. The silent eye contact was Esther's way of telling Mary Ellen, "I know what you're going through. We're both widows now. Together, we can make it through."

Esther went to get the letter that Curt had left for Mary Ellen. She brought it out and handed it to Mary Ellen.

"It's addressed to John Curtis." Mary Ellen whispered. "Daddy, would you read it?"

Mary Ellen hugged John Curtis.

John took out his glasses and read.

"Dear Son, since I am about to go away, I want to tell you about the life you have ahead of you. Your grandmother is keeping this letter for you in case I don't have the opportunity to tell you these things myself. Like you, I came into this family as a stranger. In addition to the love I share with your mother, I have had a special relationship with each member of this family that is now yours. I have learned what it means to take great joy in simply being alive from your late great-grandfather…"

Mary Ellen looked at her grandmother. Esther just smiled.

"And deep inner strength from your great-grandmother. In John and Olivia, you will have grandparents who will be eternally young, yet wonderfully old and understanding. You're a lucky boy to have such beautiful aunts to grow up admiring you: gentle Erin, lively Elizabeth, kind Joy, compassionate Jenny, and your soon-to-be aunt, sweet Cindy. And no matter what happens to me, you will have fine young men to look up to in your uncles: John-Boy- the gift of words, Jason- the love of music, Ben- the drive to get things done, and Jim Bob- to show how to dream your way to the sky. And whenever you have a day that's rough and you need someone to talk to, you don't have to look any further than your wonderful cousins Ike and Corabeth. From all in this family, you are blessed with love. Your mother and I will do all we can to make this a better world for you." John paused, a lump in his throat. But he continued reading. "But we give you just two things, life and love. The rest you will have to earn for yourself. And you will be the better man for doing so. With great love, your father, Curtis Willard."

Tears streamed down Mary Ellen's face. John hugged her.

Jenny cried and John-Boy kissed her forehead.

Cindy cried and she gave Ben a hug.

Jason hugged his grandmother.

Jim Bob hugged Joy.

Erin leaned her head on her mother's shoulder and Elizabeth leaned her head on Erin's shoulder.

That night, Erin went into Mary Ellen's room.

"Mary Ellen, I can take care of John Curtis tonight." She offered gently.

"Oh that's fine, Erin."

"I just thought you might…"

"No, really it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

Mary Ellen nodded.

"I can't help?"

"Erin, you don't know what I'm going through."

"Yes, I do."

" **No you don't!"** Mary Ellen yelled.

Erin's eyes welled up. "Yes I do." She whispered. "October marked one year since I lost G.W."

"Oh Erin!" Mary Ellen sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

Erin hugged her sister.

"I miss him, Erin! I miss Curt!" Mary Ellen sobbed.

Tears rolled down Erin's face. "It's okay to cry, Mary Ellen." She whispered in a soothing voice.

After a couple minutes, her sobs subsided.

"I'm gonna go to bed." She said. "It's been a long day for all of us."

Erin nodded.

"Tell the girls goodnight for me."

"I will."

"Will you girls be okay?"

"Yeah we will," Erin replied. "Having Cindy stay with us tonight is a real comfort."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know she was staying the night with us."

"She wanted to be help to us. She said that if you ever want to talk, she's here."

"Tell her thank you."

"I will."

"Ben's got a really sweet girl. I'll be proud to call her my sister-in-law come May."

"So will I." Erin smiled.

"Erin, thank you. Thanks for everything."

Erin nodded.

"Erin, I love you."

"I love you Mary Ellen."

Erin hugged her sister once more.

"Tell the girls I love them." Mary Ellen said.

"I will," Erin replied. "And they sure love you."

Mary Ellen smiled.

"Goodnight Mary Ellen."

"Goodnight Erin."

 _Through the comfort of her family and friends, Mary Ellen slowly healed from her great loss. In the early part of the following Spring, she gave birth to her second child. She always told us that it was the last thing she did for Curt. None of us would ever forget that Winter. It made us all thankful to have each other._


End file.
